


are you sure this isn't gay bro

by hoodieweather



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieweather/pseuds/hoodieweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10:30 pm</p>
<p>On a Wednesday</p>
<p>Philadelphia, Pennsylvania</p>
<p>Mac and Dennis are the only ones left at Paddy's Pub</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you sure this isn't gay bro

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Rachel, 
> 
> to Rachel and everyone else, prepare for the crappiest MacDennis fic of your life. I'm sorry for the words I used for penis.

"We're two men so it's not gay, right?" 

10:30 PM

On a Wednesday

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Mac softly pressed his lips against the supple ones found on his best friend Dennis Reynolds. Mac and Dennis were the only ones left at Paddy's Pub that night. Sweet Dee was off with some dude she had met on the internet, while Charlie and Frank went back to their apartment to start their scheme involving counterfeit Burger King coupons. 

Dennis felt a warm feeling in his stomach, something he'd never felt before. He leaned into Mac again, inhaling his scent. 

After several minutes of kissing passionately, Mac began unbuttoning Dennis's shirt. 

"Just so you know, dude, totally not gay. This is me just acting out of brotherly love towards you." 

Mac slowly got onto his knees while Dennis unzipped his jeans, staring hungrily at Mac. Mac began to take Dennis' cock in his mouth, moving up and down the shaft slowly. Dennis grabbed at Mac's thick dark hair, shoving Mac closer to him. The pain from the hair grabbing fueled Mac. He seductively licked up and down Dennis's cock, getting to the tip and tasting the precum. Mac had used an inordinate amount of time thinking about all the things he could do to his best friend and roommate, but this was everything he ever dreamed of and more. 

Dennis, on the other hand, did not feel the same way. 

"Mac, this is seeming a little homoerotic, I mean, you're straight up sucking my dick. What if a girl walks in right now, and you're on your knees sucking my dick. How would that play out?

Mac looked up at Dennis, deep in thought. 

"Well, I mean, yeah, it's a little gay. But we've known each other so long, and we're two guys! We're just having fun! It's not that gay bro, I promise."

But it was hella gay.

Mac continued blowing Dennis, feeling Dennis tighten as he got closer to climax. Mac continued his magic as Dennis got weaker and glassy-eyed, coming even closer. After a few more licks up and down the shaft of Dennis' cock, Dennis came, his back arching, cumming in Mac's mouth, who then swallowed and got back up on his feet. Mac pulled Dennis closer, kissing him, wanting Dennis to taste himself. Then he had an idea.

"I'll be right back," Mac replied frantically as he ran to the office. After a minute and a half of searching, he found the lube Frank kept in the office for "emergencies", whatever that meant. What a dick. 

"What's up bitch! Look what I found!"

Mac reappeared to see Dennis naked, his clothes nowhere in sight. "I don't care if this is gay anymore," he growled. "Get over here." 

With Dennis supporting himself against the bar counter, ass out, Mac lubed up and stuck his member inside Dennis, starting with slow, even thrusts. The moans coming out of Dennis made Mac start to thrust harder, feeling his own pleasure grow and grow around him. The bar was poorly lit, the only thing happening inside of it were the two men, one thrusting into another, both in a state of bliss. Mac's groans became louder and louder before shouting out one "MOTHERFUCKER", as he came as hard as he ever had, Dennis's whimpering provided backing accompaniment. After staying in their position for a few moments, they collapsed to the floor in ecstacy. The only sounds coming from either of them were sporadic panting, sweat glistening all over them.

Dennis looked over at Mac. "So you sure this was just double masculinity at it's finest? Not gay?"

Mac laughed, then stopped, a straight face appearing. 

"Okay, maybe it was a lot more gay then I thought."


End file.
